yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Akane Hakurenai
'First Name' Akane ' 'Last Name Hakurenai 'IMVU Name' AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' *Crimson Flower *Scarlet Samurai *Heartless Mistress 'Age' Birthday: September 9th Age: 27 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5"9 'Weight' 135 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Akane Hakurenai is often described as a graceful beauty, yet deadly as the blades she fights with. Carrying herself with the mannerisms of one who deems themselves a princess, she will find herself luring in plenty of attention especially from men, but one will soon find out that she has no interest in acting on the attention she draws. She carries herself with the poise of royalty, mostly because of her position as leader of The Harpies. An aura of confidence and lavish grace hovers about her and is visible in the way that she walks and talks. Her tongue can be sharp as a katana's edge and filled with poison, but at the same time sweet as a sakura blossom. As for emotions, she tends to keep her usual mischievous smirk despite how she feels inwardly, never letting anyone see her true emotions and feelings if she feels them at all. Especially not an enemy. 'Clan & Rank' The Harpies (Chairwoman) 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single (Does not care for men in the slightest.) 'Occupation' Chairwoman of The Harpies Owner of "Fireflower" (Traditional Exotic Geisha Spa which also serves as the Harpies' headquarters. Yes, there are secret rooms and compartments.) 'Fighting Style' ' ' *'Kenjutsu' *'Aikido' *'Judo' *'Mai Kenbu' 'Mai Kenbu' *The Art of Sword Dancing. This fighting style stems from Akane's background in modern dance. She combines the movements of Kenjutsu with fluent dance-like movements to produce both mesmorizing and devastating attacks. These beautiful and deadly dance-like attacks are almost always performed and executed at a speed that the human eye can barely register at will and works best against male opponents who are moreso distracted by her beauty than her blades. 'Judo' *'Judo is a Japanese word meaning "gentle way," and is a type of martial art that comes from the ancient Japanese martial art of jujitsu, meaning "yielding way." In 1882, Dr. Jigoro Kano, president of Tokyo's University of Education, incorporated what he thought to be the best jujitsu techniques into what is now the sport of judo. Judo emphasizes using balance, leverage, and movement in all of its skills, especially throws. Practitioners of judo wear a cotton uniform called a judogi, meaning "judo uniform," and sometimes referred to simply as a gi. These uniforms are usually white but can also be blue. They consist of loose drawstring pants and a quilted jacket which is fastened by an obi, or belt. The uniforms were originally created for judo but are now used for many different types of martial arts. The most noticeable thing to someone watching judo would likely be the variety of powerful throwing techniques. Grappling techniques are also important to learn, and include various control holds, arm and joint locks, pins, and choking techniques. Safety is emphasized in practice, and judo places importance both on fighting done standing and on the ground.'Judo prizes the idea of flexibility in the techniques, tailoring the technique to what is required in a particular moment. Strength is not as important as technique and skill, as well as timing. This enables judo techniques to be performed effectively by a smaller person on a much stronger person. Judo is popular today with people of all ages, throughout the world. It is an excellent way to stay in shape, as well as increase self-confidence and learn self defense. Body control is developed, as well as quick reflexes, balance, and effective self-defense should the need arise. Judo is also a competitive sport, introduced as such at the 1964 Olympics. This Olympic sport was only open to men until 1988, when it was a women's demonstration sport; in 1992, judo became an official Olympic medal event for women. There are also collegiate judo competitions in the United States. The system of ranks found in many martial arts, usually identified by belts of different colors, was first used in judo. The ranks recognize hard work, as well as increased knowledge and ability of the martial art. There are separate junior ranks for children under 17 than there are for adults. Black belts are the highest ranks in judo, with ten different degrees of black belt. 'Aikido' *'Ai, harmony. ki, spirit or energy. do, the path or the way. Aikido is the way of harmonizing the spirit. Aikido developed in the 1920s and 1930s as a synthesis of jujitsu, sword-, and spear-fighting. The founder, Morihei Ueshiba (1883-1969), combined the joint locks and throws of jujitsu with the body movements of sword- and spear-fighting. He ultimately settled on the name Aikido in 1942 to stress the deeper spirital foundation of the discipline. Ueshiba was a follower of new Japanese religion called Omotokyo, which mixes neo-Shintoism with socio-political idealism to create a harmonious "heavenly kingdom on earth." While this specific religious aspect does not influence Aikido as practiced by most Aikidoka, there at least two fundemental tenents: (1) a commitment to peaceful resolution of conflict whenever possible and (2) a commitment to self-improvement through aikido training.'The techniques of Aikido are circular in nature, and are not designed to stop attacks or to conflict with them. Instead, aggressive motions are converted into circular movements that render attackers helpless. Aikido techniques allow the attacker's movements to continue and complete themselves naturally, so that the attack is diverted and redirected harmlessly. The Aikidoist is trained not to cripple, but to apply various wrist and joint locks, pins, and unbalancing throws to neutralize aggressors without serious injury to either the aggressor or the Aikidoist. The movements are like the motions of a sphere which rolls effortlessly along, joining mind and body. 'Kenjutsu' *Literally "Sword Technique", kenjutsu refers specifically to a branch of Japanese martial art, mainly focused on using a katana. It has been largely supplanted by the more sport-oriented Kendo and the drawing-cutting-replacing based Iaido/Iaijutsu. 'Special Ability' 'Razor Wind' The user is able to use air itself to slice objects, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge which the caster launches at foes. If the pressure wave is strong enough, it can split the air itself to create a vacuum shock-wave sharp enough to slice through anything in its path. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, some users are able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. Note that while the attack is generally performed by slashing the air, skilled users could be able to perform it in water or stabbing ground and releasing attack through those elements. 'Variations' *Highly skilled Martial Artists may be able to use similar attack with their bare hands or legs. *Projectile Enhancement by imbuing weapons with razor-sharp wind. *Slash Projection *Spatial Slicing *Sword Beam Emission *Water Cutting ' ' 'Slash Projection' The ability to project the slashing effect of bladed weapons, including all supernatural attributes. Variation of Razor Wind. *The user's slashing attacks travel forward from the blade as if they where a projectile. Unlike Razor Wind that only extend the blade's cutting effect, the projection also apply each weapon's specific properties, possibly enhanced further by the user's own abilities : infusions (fire, electricity, ice, light, darkness, etc.), effects on touch (death, disintegration, petrification, absorption, corruption), and various others. ' ' ' ' 'Weapon of Choice' *Dual Katana *Wakizashi Blade *Dragon's Fang Dagger Allies/Enemies KPD 'Background' Akane Hakurenai grew up under the care and teachings of her mother. Her father had died of a horrible accident in his alchemy lab when she was just an infant, so she never knew much about him except he was very skilled in his craft. She was always a pretty child and neighboring parents would often grow jealous of her beauty. Her mother figured she needed to put her beauty to use and enrolled her into several charm schools by the time she turned 6-years-old. She learned to dance, weave her own garments, and carry herself like a woman, but she secretly had an interest in martial arts which she never told her mother about. At the age of 10, she began to perform in dance recitals and child beauty pagents all around the city, winning several awards and invitations from big modeling agencies to become a star pupil in the fashion and beauty industry, but against her mother's wishes for her to become a Kasaihana queen, she kindly rejected. She decided that beauty and grace would be useless against the evil forces lurking about the city and chose to learn to fight instead. One day, her grandfather arrived in town from an important trip to a landscape of dangerous mountains. Her grandfather was a master of his craft, a perfectionist in the art of kendo and other modern Japanese martial arts like Aikido and Bojutsu. He saw the willingness the child had to learn to fight and convinced her mother to allow him to teach her how to defend herself against the forces of evil in the city. He ventured back to the mountains with the child where he kept her for several years, training her in the art of swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, even conditioning her body to deliver and sustain harsh punishments. It was as if he was building a deadly weapon from a young age. He discovered that Akane had the natural gift of learning quickly and efficiently and had earned her way into a school for Kendo practitioners. At a temple in the mountains, Akane better honed her skill in fighting and eventually became among the strongest in her class. Eventually, one student emerged who developed a relentless jealousy toward her, a male who figured that a young girl should have been completely inferior to him and didn't deserve to even carry a shinken. After attending the academy for four years, the ending tournaments came around and Akane's grandfather, Master Sensei of the Academy, demanded that Akane compete for a ranking title. The jealous student, a young man named Ryoshi, winded up being her opponent and a part of him knew that he wasn't going to be able to defeat someone as strong as Akane. Before the match came into fruition, he doused his blade in a poison found only in those particular mountains called Dragonsbane, a cowardous choice on his part. The two rivals fought each other with nearly everything they had until toward the end of the tournament match, Akane was caught with a Kung fu technique that no one was expecting to have been used within the walls of a swordsmanship academy, leaving room for Ryoshi to slash her right across her left eye. The injury took her out of action within the academy for several years and her grandfather became outraged with her opponent. Coating weapons in poison was absolutely illegal at the academy, resulting in Ryoshi's banishment from the temple and the mountain. While awaiting surgery in the Kasaihana hospital, the doctors had to run a series of tests in order to put together the best antidote for the Dragonsbane poison. Since the substance's very components were so complex, it was a tedious task to put together medications and treatments to cancel out the poisonous effects. However, during the initial research, poison specialists came to the discovery that the Dragonsbane poison led to the development of an immunity to other known poisons, meaning if another poisonous substance were to enter her body, the Dragonsbane poison flowing within her bloodstream would cancel out the effects of the weaker poison, leaving her practically immune to them. A viciously angry Akane left the hospital two nights later, alive but scarred by treachery. Her confidence in her beauty left her, but still showed in her mannerisms and personality. She had an eyepatch created to wear over her left eye in order to hide the nasty scar that Ryoshi had inflicted on her and despite the odd looks she recieved for it, she still kept her head up high and her pride in her strength never dwindled. As Akane grew older, she realized that it was time to leave home and begin her own life in District 2. She opened up a business called "Fireflower" which was a traditional exotic Geisha spa. At first business was scarce, but after a few years of toil and sprucing things up, citizens of District 2 began to enjoy visits to the exotic spa. Because of the ancient Japanese design within the spa, she required that the men and women working for her dress accordingly in traditional Japanese garments. Although, she personally prefers cheongsams above kimonos and wears her hair up unlike the other women. One night, while business was rather slow, the "Fireflower" recieved a rather unexpected visitor. Akane's jealous rival showed up, much older and much stronger than the boy she once knew at her Grandfather's Kendo academy. Akane sent all of her employees away, instantly filled with rage to see him yet again and challenged him to a death match right there inside the spa. Oddly enough, her rival was not there for a fight. He was there to apologize and confess that while he was secretly jealous of her strength, he had also developed a dangerous love for her and regretted their tournament match. Akane seemed touched by this, but only for a split second before she became filled with rage yet again. "Do you think I am a FOOL!?" She had shouted before wielding her Wakizashi Blade, a weapon that had been passed down to the women in the family for generations. Her rival had no choice but to fight back as he noticed that she was in no place to forgive him for what he had done. After a long gruesome Kendo battle, she struck her rival down. Having sliced off both of his arms, slashed him 135 times across his back and torso, gouged out both of his eyes, and lastly decapitated him. Today, his body is hidden beneath the floorboards of the spa and his head is hidden in a preservation chamber in one of its secret rooms. Exactly five months after the incident, Akane recieved word that her Grandfather had passed away. How? The same rival who scarred and poisoned her had eventually found himself back to the mountain where the Academy was located and murdered him. This happened while Akane was still getting settled into her new business and had absolutely no idea that the imbecile was so ridden with guilt after killing her grandfather that he decided to visit the spa and apologize. From that moment on, she didn't have an ounce of remorse toward killing the young man. Instead, she decided that she would form her own group of fighters in honor of her grandfather and what he represented. They would be called The Harpies, a clan of deadly women who specialized in Kendo and who all agreed wholeheartedly that they were above the male race. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 07:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:NGNPC